


The Birthday Present

by DepressedTrash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedTrash/pseuds/DepressedTrash
Summary: Steve doesn't know what to get for Tony's birthday.What can you buy for a billionaire?





	The Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write fanfiction and if I do write any I never share it, but in honour of Tony Stark, I decided to come out of my comfort zone and write a birthday fic for him.

May 28th. 

Tomorrow was an important day to Steve, it was Tony’s birthday. Unfortunately, Steve doesn’t know what to get Tony, he knows what Tony likes, one of the perks of listening to Tony while drawing in his workshop. However, it’s hard to find a gift for someone who is a billionaire and can buy whatever they want. It’s also a very important birthday as it’s the first one since they have started dating. 

 

Tony was currently inside his workshop, so Steve made his way to the kitchen for a late breakfast, as he was in the gym for longer than expected today. He grabbed a cup of coffee and toast and sat down at the table, accompanied by Natasha. She looked at Steve with a smug smile. 

“Morning lover boy. What are your plans for today?” 

“I'm honestly not sure nat. What can I do for him? He already has everything he could ever want and nothing that I could give him would be of any value.” 

“here is was thinking that all you fossils say that it’s the thought that counts” she chuckles then proceeds with a sad smile. “Look, Steve, he loves you and I'm sure that he will be glad about anything that you give him as it’s from you.” 

“Just dress up in a sexy costume, his kinky ass would love that,” Clint says as he walks into the kitchen. This comment proceeds to make Steve blush, which makes Clint laugh and Nat smiles apologetically for his behaviour. 

“If anyone can get Tony the perfect gift it's you, Steve, you know him the best” 

“In more ways than one” Clint winks and Nat smacks him while the blush deepens. “Nat! What the hell! It's only a joke a Steve knows it, right Steve?” 

Steve nods then look down at his toast with still no ideas about what to get Tony. He knew that Nat was right but there isn’t much that Steve could give him and there was no way that he would go with Clint’s idea. 

“Is Captain struggling with gifts?” Thor asks from across the room. “I will always remember this one gift that Loki gave me. It was this cute little fluffy creature, Fluffy I called him. Loki cast a spell on it, and it turned into a wild beast. So, Odin slayed the beast. Poor fluffy.” Thor left the room after that, while everyone shared confused glances at one another. 

“Guess whatever I get Tony can’t be as bad as that” Steve let out an anxious laugh. “if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go now.” Steve walked over to the sink and washed his dishes and made his way to his and Tony’s room. 

 

Steve just needed to get away from everyone, he sat down at the desk in the room and opened his sketchbook. Steve has always loved drawing, it helps him distress and it was the best way for him to come up with solutions. While flipping through his sketchbook, he discovered that most of his drawings are of some variation of Tony. Most of them were of Tony in his workshop, with bags under his eyes from being sleep deprived and coffee induced. Although he came across one that wasn’t of Tony in his workshop, it was a rough sketch of Tony flying above the Avengers' tower, his faceplate up and a massive smile across his face, with the moonlight shining down on him and reflecting off his amour. It was beautiful, Tony was beautiful. 

Steve knew what to give Tony as a present, he would paint this piece of art. Just like Nat said, Tony would like anything he gets from Steve. It will be a present that comes right from his heart. 

Steve left his and Tony’s bedroom and made his way over to his art room. He grabbed all the supplies that he needed from the draws and made his way to an empty easel. 

 

Hours later, Steve was finally done. He looked at his work, it turned out perfectly he was able to capture the beauty of Tony. He looked at the time to realise that he would have missed dinner with the rest of the Avengers, doesn’t mean that Tony ate. Knowing Tony, he was probably still in his workshop only surviving of coffee. Steve called up Tony’s favourite pizza place and tidied up his art supplies while he waited for the pizza to arrive. 

 

Once the pizza arrived, he paid the deliver and went down to Tony’s workshop. He could see that Tony was still working on adjusting his amour and just like Steve assumed had cups of coffee next to him. 

He entered the code and Tony looked up when he heard the door open. “Hey, Steve. Is that my favourite pizza?” 

“Hey Tony, and yes, it is your favourite. I assumed you’ve been down here all day, so I ordered us pizza.” Steve walked over to Tony and placed the pizza next to the empty coffee cups on Tony’s desk. He picked up the cups to wash them. 

“Correct assumption.” Tony finished off his adjustments and made his way to Steve. “Guess I’ll stop working for now, only because it would be a shame for the best pizza in New York, actually the whole world to go to waste.” 

They sat on the sofa in Tony’s workshop and watched some TV while eating their pizza. After the pizza, Tony quickly fell asleep on Steve’s lap. Steve thought it was adorable how Tony would cuddle up with him, at times Tony does remind Steve of a cat and this is one of those days. 

Steve carried Tony up to bed, bridal style, careful not to wake him up and placed him down on the bed. Steve then got ready for bed and then he helped Tony get ready in his tired state. They went to sleep with Steve cuddling Tony, Steve went to sleep quickly as there was no anxiety for the next day, as he had a gift that Tony would love. 

 

May 29th 

Steve woke up early today, Steve decided to sacrifice his morning workout in order to make Tony a lovely breakfast. He got ready for the day and went to the kitchen to make Tony a birthday breakfast. Steve isn't the best chef, especially with all the modern tech that confuses him, so he made a few batches of simple pancakes, as he knew that a couple of people and a hulk would complain if they got no pancakes. He made Tony his coffee in his signature “I am Iron Man” mug. He served pancakes on a plate for Tony and then used maple syrup to colour in the places that the Iron Man helmet is red. He served a plate up for himself and left the rest for the team that was slowly starting to pile up the kitchen. 

Steve took his and Tony’s breakfast to their room. Tony was still asleep, so he placed Tony’s tray on his bedside table and his own on his bedside table. He gave Tony a kiss on the forehead in order to wake him up. 

“Morning, Happy birthday Tony!” Tony just rolled over and mumbled incoherent words. “Tony, I made you pancakes.” Tony rolled back over to face Steve and slowly opened his eyes, he sat up and took his breakfast. 

“Thanks, Steve.” He looked down at the design of the pancakes and laughed. “I’ve never looked like such a snack” He winked, which led to Steve laughing. 

 

After breakfast, Tony went to get changed so Steve went to get his present to give to Tony. He wrapped up the painting then went back to their bedroom before Tony could finish getting ready. 

Tony came out of the shower dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, with some rock band on, Steve still needs to educate himself on rock music, it was next on his list as it’s a big priority considering Tony loves his 80s rock. 

Tony looked at the wrapped-up gift that Steve was carrying. “Take it that’s for me?” 

“yeah.” Steve gave the present to Tony. “It’s a stupid thing really and you don’t have to like it. You probably won't like it.” Steve was second guessing this idea. 

“I’m sure it fine, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Tony started to unwrap the present. 

Steve grew more and more anxious. Once the gift was unwrapped Steve looked to see Tony had tears in his eyes. 

“I know it's bad and I'm sorry, I should've gotten you something better, I'm sorry Tony.” 

“Steve, it's not that. I – I -” Tony struggled to talk over his tears. Tony took a minute to recompose himself. “What I'm trying to say is that I've never had a present like this. All throughout my life, I've just had expensive things given to me but there was never any love in the gift. But this is different. Steve, It’s the best gift I could have asked for, thank you so much.” 

Tony put the painting on the desk and made his way over to Steve. “You're the best gift and the only gift I need.” 

Tony leaned up and pressed his lips up to Steve’s, his tongue asking for entrance, Steve opened his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance; Steve let Tony win. Their lips still interlocked, Tony pushed Steve onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Both were starting to get hard; Tony lifted his top over his head and removed Steve’s. Tony kissed down Steve’s neck, earning moans from the man below him and leaving marks on his neck. 

“Tony, wait we still have plans for today” Tony ignores Steve and continues to leave marks on his body. “Tony I’m serious. We will miss our reservations.” 

Tony stops, reluctantly, he would rather miss his reservations if it meant that he could fuck Steve. 

“Fine. But we are going to fuck all night long after this” Tony whispered in a husky voice. 

 

Before they made their way to their reservations Tony went down to his workshop to put the photo up. He places it above the display of his arc reactor that says, “Proof the Tony Starks has a heart”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this crap piece of writing!  
> I apologise for any of you that read this.


End file.
